The Lost Letter
by Kittiled
Summary: A young boy named Evan and his dragon, Mir, explore the pirate ship of Nautilus. What could his discovery lead to?


**The Lost Letter**

**Summary: A young boy named Evan and his dragon, Mir, explore the pirate ship of Nautilus. What could his discovery lead to?**

* * *

><p>"Mir!" Evan cried out suddenly. "Come back here!"<p>

The blue eyed young boy chased after a small indigo dragon holding a small leather pouch past the merchants lurking around the entrance of the Nautilus. The brunet boy heard quiet crackles of laughter coming from Mir. Of course, it annoyed the twelve year old greatly, but it also brought a big smile to Evan's face as he started to laugh too. The pair only met a couple of weeks ago, but the two became best friends instantly.

A few weeks ago, Evan had a rather peculiar dream of a black dragon saying something about a 'pact' and being a 'dragon master.' The boy didn't have much thought about the old dragon's words though since he had his hands full with Mir, who was an egg at the moment. Mir, who was already grown to the size of an overgrown lizard, raised many questions back in the farm where Evan grew up. Slightly frightened of his partner's fate , Evan took the first chance out. With their heads filled with adventure and heroism, the two ventured out into the world, not knowing what's behind the horizon.

"Mir!" Evan called loudly after the flying creature, causing some of the crew to shoot irritated glares at the boy.

Mir, still laughing, flew up the stairs causing Evan to grown loudly. The two were just in the neighborhood and decided to restock on HP and MP pots. As soon as they entered the whale shaped ship, Mir decided to tease Evan and take off with his meso pouch. Little did they know, they were going to zoom straight into a big discovery. Literally...

"Gotcha!"

**BANG!** "_Arrgh!_"

Two pained voices filled the long hallway. Tired of this little game, Evan had leaped at the small dragon, causing them to crash into a few trashcans. A few people rushed over to check out the scene. The boy holding hardwood wand got up groggily, slightly saying back and forth as he tried to regain his balance. Evan looked around and saw trash spilled over the floor.

Someone cleared their throat. A tanned skinned woman with orange hair glared at Evan, obviously angry because of the mess. She hotly opened her mouth, ready to tell Evan off, but was interrupted.

"I apologize, ma'am," Evan said with a sorry face and added politely, "It won't happen again."

The maid nodded approvingly and walked away along with the others. Evan heard her mutter quietly, "...I'll be damned if I had to clean _this_ hallway again."

After the coast was clear, Evan searched through the trash, trying to find Mir.

"Boo!" Mir jumped out from behind the boxes.

Evan, who was not expecting another surprised, staggered back and knocked over yet another trashcan. "Aww, Mir!" Evan exclaimed. "Look what you made me do!"

The young dragon merely cocked his head innocently as id he didn't know at all. The preteen sighed inwardly. Mir was always a little troublemaker right from the start, and Evan worked extra hard to keep him from doing his worst.

"Never mind." Evan picked his meso pouch off the floor. "Let's just clean this up." The two then started to sweep the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Hm?" Bemused, Evan gently picked up a dirty unsealed envelope from the floor.<p>

"What d'you got there" Mir asked in his premature voice of his after disposing the last of the trash in the bin.

"Not sure..." Evan looked at the front.

_To Athena_

_From Kyrin_

"It's a letter from Miss Kyrin!" Evan exclaimed. He noticed Mir's confused expression. "She's the captain of this ship and the pirate job instructor."

The boy remembered the very day of Miss Kyrin and her crew's long awaited arrival to Victoria Island. That day was such an exciting event that even the weather was happy. It was also one of the few times his father allowed him to go south-east of the farm to visit the tiny beach nearby. Just past that beach was present day Nautilus, Florina Beach, and then Ossyria, where Miss Kyrin was from. _Ossyria..._ Evan thought, longingly. _I wonder what is over there._

"Evan!" Mir snapped him out of his clouded thoughts. "Are you okay? You were spacing out."

Evan hesitated. "...Yes, I'm fine. C'mon, I want to go return this letter to Miss Kyrin. She might want to see this."

They walked deeper into the ship until they reached the last door which was guarded by a burly man with bandages over his eyes. Evan tried to tip-toe past the tough-looking man, but...

"No one enters without my permission," a gruff voice said.

Evan looked startled. The dark-haired man faced at the blank wall, unmoving.

"Oh yes," the man said, "I can see you two very clearly." He flashed a smile with his sharp teeth. Evan wasn't sure if he wanted to find out how. The 'friendly' smile vanished, and the man's tough demeanor returned. "Now, what do you want with the captain, boy?"

Evan handed him the slightly dirty envelope. "I found this while cleaning those trashcans over there, Mister...?" Evan trailed off awkwardly after realizing he didn't know the man's name.

"Muirhat," he said. "I'm the first mate here."

"My name's Evan," said Evan, cheerfully, "and this is my friend, Mir!"

Muirhat did not respond because he was too engrossed in the letter to Miss Athena, his fingers feeling the loopy handwriting. His expression softened, probably due to realization, as he reached the end. Muirhat returned the paper back into the envelope and gave it back to Evan. "Give this to Athena," Muirhat commanded. "You do know where she is, right?" Evan nodded. "Good, now get to it, boy."

Evan nodded once more and walked away from the first mate very quickly. He knew much better than to ask Muirhat about what's in the letter (Evan thought it would be rude to just look in it himself since it had nothing to do with him) since his tone was incredibly unwelcoming. Evan thought it was probably best to ask Miss Athena because he knew her ever since he was born.

"Let's go, Mir!"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long wait! I started this last year, but never got around posting the first part here. If you guys didn't notice, this is based on an actual quest on Maple Story (was removed after the Legends patch). Some parts were changed for my liking, just to let you know.<strong>

**You all should write more male Evan. He's such an interesting character to play with, and 'derpy' eleven year old boys are more fun than female Evan (Eve if I were to ever write a one-shot with her in it).**

**I hope you enjoy AND review. Review please! Reviews are food for a person like me.**


End file.
